Quality monitoring systems are increasingly being used at contact centers to monitor the effectiveness of the interactions of agents with customers. Existing quality monitoring systems are mainly directed to telephone call centers; however, they provide only a partial solution to quality assurance (QA) in multimedia contact centers.
Advanced telephone call monitoring systems enable the recording of an audio portion of the telephone call while synchronously recording at least a portion of the agent's interactions with a computer during the telephone call. The monitoring system receives notifications regarding the start and end of the call from a single server. It may be an automatic call distribution (ACD) server or a computer telephony integration (CTI) server. Such a system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/503,479, filed Feb. 14, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,602 issued on Apr. 1, 2003, and assigned to the common assignee of the present application.
However, multimedia contact centers may require different solutions. In order to allow a supervisor to make a full QA assessment of an agent, the multimedia monitoring system may receive data from additional servers that handle the e-mail, chat or web collaboration The supervisor may be interested in reviewing, for example, both the e-mail text and the screen capture during answering in order to evaluate the way the agent uses his computer.
Accordingly, existing QA monitoring systems may not provide satisfactory solutions for QA in multimedia contact centers.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.